How To Teach A Jerk Manners
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Romano has finally taken his teasing a bit too far and is about to get a rather harsh slap to reality.


OMG! The fruit of another rp has become epicness that turns into a beautiful fanfiction tree! *is shot for retarded opening thingy* Anyway here's a one shot *gasp* I know, weird but hey, whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters but I shall thank 'Lord Albel and the Iron Maiden' for her wonderful part as Francis and Antonio in our rp.

**Warning**: rape, heart break, comfort, cruelty, spamano, francexromano, FrUk, insults, yaoi, ahoge pulling

Now for your enjoyment here is….

* * *

><p><strong>How to Teach a Dick Manners<strong>

Lovino frowned at Francis. "You fuck everything that walks on legs you piece of shit! You can't even stop yourself from fucking your own mother probably!" He was being a dick like usual and his target today was the Frenchman.

"Leave my Maman out of this! How dare you imply such a thing!" France was already getting to the end of his patience due to England's repeated denial of his affections.

He smirked, "Strike a nerve did I? Does that mean it's true? Maybe that's why Arthur doesn't want anything to do with you! Because you're a little slut!" He was quite enjoying himself.

That was it! Francis slammed down the book he had been trying to read. "And what about you?! You are such a dick that not even your dear little brother can say anything nice about you!"

He froze at that and couldn't come up with a come back. "...Shut up..."

"Day in and day out, I have to listen to others say such terrible things about moi. Yet can anyone prove they are true? Non!"

He snorted, "You sleep with everybody Francis. What else should we say?"

There was a steely glint in his eye. "Well, not everyone, obviously. We should fix that, non?" He advanced on Romano.

He blinked and stepped back hastily. "Wh-What are you doing? You c-can't sleep with me! I'm w-with Spain!"

"As all of you love to assume, it matters little to moi whether or not if someone is already with someone else." He kept going until he had Romano backed into a corner.

Romano was breathing fast and trying to think of a way out of this. "J-Just-a let me go! Or I'll tell Spain on you!"

He scoffed. "I will deal with him when the time comes. I'm tired of being accused of things I did not do." He leaned forward to crush his lips against Romano's.

Romano clenched his mouth shut and tried to push the Frenchman off him without much luck.

France just pushed closer, teasing Romano's lower lip with his tongue.

He would refuse to open his mouth or give up without a fight. He only was easy for Spain! No one else! He suddenly brought his knee up to hit France in the nuts.

The blonde doubled over with a loud curse in French. "You will pay for that!"

A shiver ran through Romano before he bolted for the door. He'd be damned if he stayed in here with the man any longer.

He lunged after him and grabbed him by his ahoge, tugging sharply.

Romano cried out in pain/pleasure and jerked back. "L-Let go of that!"

He smirked and tugged it harder. "That's right. This seems to be a rather pleasurable spot for you, non?"

He shivered, whimpering slightly as he got hard rather fast from the abuse. "G-Get off!" he whined out.

Using the ahoge, he tugged Romano close to him and wrapped an arm low around his back. "Oh, I assure you I will be 'getting off'. Just not how you might think."

"Let go of mMMMMM!" His protest was cut off in a long moan as another sharp tug was given to his ahoge. "St-Stop...ngh...it..." He was shaking slightly and his pants were definitely too tight.

He ground his hips against Romano's, chuckling darkly at the smaller nation's obvious arousal.

He mewled at the contact, eyes going a bit glazed with lust. "I w-won't...l-let you...you...French jackass."

He bucked against him again. "Who said anything about letting me?"

"Gyahh! N-No one...b-but still...mmmmm..." He panted softly his own hips moving back against France's.

He smirked and turned Romano around, shoving him roughly against the wall.

He whimpered at the rough treatment and tried to see behind him.

France pressed himself against Romano's back, grinding against his ass. One hand snaked around and roughly grabbed Romano's cock through his pants.

The smaller country moaned loudly and tried to press back against the pressure on his ass and the pressure on his cock at the same time. He wanted to just bang his head on the wall hard to wake him up from this nightmare.

"It seems you have a little problem here. We should take care of that, non?" He undid the Italian's pants and freed his cock, stroking him slowly.

He squeaked softly at the sudden skin-on-skin contact. "D-Don't t-touch me there...mmmmm..." He whimpered and pressed his forehead against the wall panting as his hips thrust into the hand.

He only increased his grip and stroked faster. "Your body seems to like it."

Romano only whimpered in answer as he felt himself getting close to his end. This wasn't fair! He was only for Spain!

France pressed his thumb hard against the head, moving it back and forth slightly. "Why do you fight it? Let yourself go."

He bit his tongue hard trying to hold back the unwanted orgasm. After a few more seconds he moaned loudly as he came over France's hand and the wall.

He laughed as he pulled his hand away, licking his fingers clean. He then pushed the Italian's pants down further and freed his own cock, rubbing it against his entrance.

Romano's panic came back full force. "N-NO! D-DON'T!" He struggled to get free.

France bit down on Romano's neck as he entered him with one quick thrust. He groaned at how tight the smaller nation was.

Romano cried out in pain and whimpered. It hurt! Spain was always gentle and prepared him...but this just HURT! Tears fell down his face as he cried. "It hurts..." he said softly.

France panted hard as he began to thrust slowly. "Perhaps...you will think before...accusing moi of something, non?"

He cried more as blood started to drip down his thighs. "Please...stop..." he whimpered out pathetically.

"Non. Not until I am finished." He began to thrust harder.

He cried out in pain as he tore more and the pain only increased. "I'm b-begging you...st-stop!"

In stead of responding, he bit down on Romano's neck and began stroking him again, thrusting furiously.

He was caught between pleasure and pain and cried all the more. How could he face Spain now?! He whimpered and stopped his small struggles, just giving up.

He growled as his release got closer, pumping the boy furiously now.

Romano panted as he felt his own end nearing and he dreaded it. He didn't want to let this Frenchman bring him to orgasm again!

France gripped Romano's hip hard enough to bruise as he came, shooting his seed deep within the other male.

A loud scream came from the smaller nation as he came hard, shooting his seed against the wall once more. Shame filled his face at the feeling of the other male's cum in him and he whimpered.

Once he came down from his high, he pulled out and used the tail of Romano's coat to clean himself off before adjusting his clothes.

Romano gave a choked sob as he slid to the ground and curled up in a ball. How could his brother like that man? He shook slightly, tears falling down his face.

There was only the tiniest hint of pity on his face. "Pathetic. How does Antonio stomach you?"

He didn't look at the man...doubted he ever could again. "H-He loves me..."

"And why would anyone care for someone with such a smart mouth?"

"...H-He...told me he loves me..." he wouldn't let this French jerk make him doubt Spain's feelings for him.

France barked out a harsh laughed. "I have told mon Angleterre for centuries that I love him, and he seems to care not."

He swallowed hard and mumbled, "Probably because you're an asshole..."

He backhanded Romano across the face. "Do NOT tell me that! I tried so hard to be what he wanted! But nothing was good enough for him!" Angry tears welled in his eyes.

He yelped at the hit and held his face in his hands. "Well if you're looking for pity you've come to the wrong place! You just raped me you piece of French garbage! No wonder Britain doesn't give a shit about you!"

He hit him again. "SHUT UP!"

Romano whimpered in pain, shaking slightly. "Y-You're just jealous that I actually have someone who loves me!"

"And how do you know that?! It could have easily been your brother! And are you forgetting how he practically forced you too?!"

He felt a slight pang in his heart but still refused to let it get to him. "I d-don't care how it started...he loves me now...I know that he does!"

"Just wait until the next young nation comes along. He'll toss you aside without a backwards glance."

He bit his lip and refused to acknowledge the sting in his eyes that were definitely NOT tears. "N-No...he won't..."

He sneered. "There was a time when he was all cozy with your brother. But when he got taken away he had to make due with you."

He looked up at the Frenchman, anger and fear in his eyes. "SHUT UP! You know nothing about this you piece of shit! He loves me and I love him!" He didn't notice that panic was obvious in his voice. He didn't want to consider that Antonio...didn't love him...

"I have known Antonio FAR longer than you! It is you who know nothing." He wanted to break this one. Make him suffer the same way England made him suffer.

"He loves me, he tells me so everyday!" He shaking far worse now. "Y-You j-just...y-you can't..." He couldn't even think straight, tears falling down his face. "He'll kill you when he-a finds out what you did to me!"

He scoffed loudly. "As if he'd care that much about a cheap whore like you."

He felt his heart break at that. Who was he kidding? It was known that Antonio and Francis had been friends for a long time...as if he'd just give that up...for a piece of ass. He choked slightly on a sob. A used piece of ass at that...He curled into a ball and cried, heart broken in two.

Part of his mind was screaming at him to stop this, that he never wanted to hurt Romano. But the other part wanted to make someone suffer the same way that he had. "You aren't so cocky now, are you?"

He whimpered and curled tighter, sobbing softly. He had been making a fool of himself all this time...thinking that he was loved..."..."

France was about to say something else when the door opened and Spain walked in. "Ah. Francis. Have you seen my dear little Lovi?

Said Italian looked up, part of him hoping beyond hope that Antonio would say something about his current condition to prove what France said wrong. His face was tear streaked and he just wanted to stand and cry against the man he loved.

Francis said nothing as Antonio took notice of the Italian. "Lovi? What happened?"

"F-Francis...r-raped me..." he said softly, his voice shaking. 'Please prove what he said wrong...please...' his mind kept praying for it not to be true.

Antonio blinked, then started to laugh. "That was a good one, mi Romano! I almost believed you there!"

He felt his heart drop. How could he not believe him?! He was right there obviously raped. It wasn't like he went around sleeping with everyone! "Y-You don't...believe me? B-But...I've never been with anyone but you! He r-raped me!" Tears were falling down his face. Why didn't he believe him?

Spain was nearly doubled over laughing now. "Francis? No! T-there is no way that he would do that!" His laughter increased.

France was shocked. He hadn't actually thought Spain would be so callous.

He swallowed hard, finding difficulty in doing so. He really didn't believe him..."Why would I lie about this?" This really hurt. He never thought that Spain would be so...well like this...

France spoke quietly. "It is quite true, Antonio."

The Spaniard stopped and looked at Francis in shock.

Romano moved, wincing slightly at the pain. Maybe now it'd be back to normal...maybe Spain would snap out of it, hit France or something and take Romano away. Hope started to fill him and he clung to it desperately. "See? I wouldn't lie about this."

Francis was expecting a blow, not the pout Antonio sent his way.

"Aw man, Francis. If you wanted to have some fun with him you only had to ask."

Romano froze and all that hope drained painfully from him. "Wh-What?" He...did he not care? Lovi didn't understand…his brain blocking out the obvious reason even as his heart broke more than before.

Francis was shocked too. "You mean...you are not angry with me?"

Spain blinked. "No. Why should I be?"

It was getting hard to breathe. "I d-don't understand...I th-thought…you l-loved me..." his voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard. It shook and tears were falling from his eyes again.

Spain turned to Romano, confused. "Loved you? Who ever gave you that idea? It was just sex."

He almost choked on the sob that came out. So it was true... "B-But...you said...you said you l-loved me...you lied?" Oh god...he was going to be sick.

"I said 'Te adoro.' It means I adore you, not love you. I never lied. Why are you so beat up about this?"

He shook slightly now knowing he was just going to be embarrassed. "C-Cause...well...I mean...I thought...well...I love...you..." He mumbled out the last part and just wished he could have died...just wished France had killed him instead of raping him. That way he would have died thinking _someone_ loved him.

"I'm flattered, little Lovi. But I don't love you like that. I really thought you knew. It's not like I expected you to be just with me this whole time. I haven't really been what you would call 'faithful'."

His heart hurt more and he shuddered with another sob. All this time...he thought at least one person loved him...and now...it comes flying back in his face. He didn't even sound sorry that he broke his heart. He just stared at the ground not able say anything anymore. 'Who would love me anyway?' he thought to himself.

"Come now, Lovi. Stop acting such a mess."

France couldn't believe that Spain was acting like this. He had always thought...

He slowly, shakily got to his feet before collecting his clothes. "W-Well if y-you both are done with me...I th-think I'll just go..." No one would care that the asshole country got raped and then had his heart broken...no one would comfort him...not even his own brother.

Antonio watched him leave, still really confused. "Adios, Lovi..."

France whirled to look at the man he had called friend and slapped him hard across the face, before taking off after Romano.

He felt like dying right then, tears streaming down his face. He was such an IDIOT! He ran as much as he could in his condition before his legs gave out. He whimpered as pain shot up his spine when his ass hit the ground. He cried more, not noticing the footsteps approaching him.

France slowed his steps as he neared the fallen form. "Oh, Romano..."

He winced slightly before looking back at the Frenchman. "H-Happy now? I g-guess I should thank you...for making me r-realize that no one...l-loves me..." He couldn't even describe the pain he felt. "I w-was such an idiot...you were right...about everything about me..."

"Non. The only thing I ended up being right about was Spain. I was...upset, and wanted to bring someone else down."

"Well congratulations you succeeded...I don't think I could be any lower right now." He sobbed again, wrapping his arms around him. "I never though he'd be so..." It hurt to talk about it.

He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Romano's shoulder. "I did not want to be right... In a way...I was hoping he would prove moi wrong and kick my ass."

He winced on instinct at the touch and brought his knees to his chest. A harsh laugh left him. "Was I r-really so wrong...to want s-someone to love me?"

"...non. Everyone wants someone. Some of us are fortunate enough to find them."

He whimpered and suddenly turned to bury his face against France's shirt. "I loved him so much!"

Francis felt worse than he ever had before. He should never had taken his anger out on this poor boy. "I know you did. And I am sorry."

He cried against him. "I th-thought he loved me...I w-was always faiithful and t-tried not to fight...g-guess it just made me...an easy target...and a fool."

He hugged him tightly. "You are no fool. I am the country l'amour and I was convinced that he loved you."

He shivered and cried more. "Wh-What am I supposed to do now? Wh-What if the others find out?! I'll b-be made fun of...maybe I deserve it..."

"You do not deserve this. And I will not let them talk. It is not their business."

He sniffed and swiped at his eyes. "R-Really? Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me."

He ran a gentle hand through Romano's hair. "I don't hate you. I was just being stupid. I thought...that if someone else could suffer like I did, then maybe I would feel better."

He sniffled again. "Seems you were wrong...I still feel stupid..." He also realized he was still naked. "I need a drink..."

"Perhaps...I could take you to Arthur's? We won't need to tell him why, and perhaps you could stay there for a while?"

He sighed and pulled away. "No thanks...I'd just be a hassle...I'll be fine on my own." He wiped at his eyes as another sob went through him. He pulled away further and began putting his clothes back on.

Francis watched him, guilt weighing his heart down. "I'm so sorry Lovi."

He looked over at him once he was dressed again a small sad and broken smile on his face. "It's fine. This is just karma coming to bite me in the ass for being a jackass to everyone. At least I know now that someone like me can't be loved." He looked away. "I...I'll see you at the next meeting..." He then turned his back on Francis and walked away, his heart ripped in two with no way to put it back together. "Just goes to show that no one will love a dick."

* * *

><p>AN

Okay so the ending was different in the rp I did but whatever. I hope I get reviews on this and stuff like that and bleh and I'm tired and wanting to pass out cause I gots stuff to do tomorrow. But now I gotta check out my next fanfic I'm updating so I can get it done soon.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
